mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stworzenia
W Equestrii żyją różne gatunki mitycznych stworzeń. Ahuizotl Ahuizotl jest stworzeniem pojawiającym sie w odcinku Read It and Weep z serii książek o Daring-Do, w których jest jej śmiertelnym wrogiem. Cerber Cerber to olbrzymi trójgłowy pies, który pojawia się w odcinku It's About Time, przerywając Twilight Sparkle próby "dowodu kataklizmu" Equestrii. Z wyglądu Cerber przypomina czarnego buldoga z czwerwonymi źrenicami w oczach i kolczastymi obożami na każdej szyi. Tak jak u hydry, trzy głowy nie wykazują wyrazu twarzy, kiedy Twilight woła do niego, głowy spojrzały na siebie, a później spojrzały w różne strony kiedy wzywa się ponownie. Cerber z pwodu wyglądu powoduje ogromny strach w Ponyville. Według Twilight Sparkle, jest on odpowiedzialny za ochronę bramy Tartaru i utrzymywanie złych stworzeń w ucieczkę. Twilight wyjaśnia Spike'owi, że Cerber opuści Tartar, to "starożytne szatańskie istoty" uwięzione mógł uciec i zniszczyć Equestrię. To prowadzi do Twilight proawdząc Cerbera z powrotem do Tartaru po tym jak Fluttershy oswaja ją drapiąc go po brzuchu. Cockatrice Cockatrice Pojawia się w odcinku w Mistrzyni spojrzenia. Fluttershy wyjaśnia znaczkowej lidze jako stworzenie posiadające "głowę kurczaka i ciało węża", a także wyjaśnia, że są one groźne, niebezpieczne stworzenia. Mają zdolnosć zamieniania ofiar w kamień swoim spojrzeniem. Fluttershy znajdzie Twilight Sparkle zamienioną w kamień przez Cockatrice. Fluttershy później domaga się za to, aby przywrócić Twilight i jej zaginionego kurczaka, który został również zamieniony w kamień do normy. Draconequus Draconequus jest według Cheerilee stworzeniem o cześciach ciała z inną głową kucyka. Jednym z nich jest Discord z odcinka The Return of Harmony części 1 i 2. Choć w serialu nie było wspominane Discord jest chimerą. Drzewny Wilk Drzewne wilki to gatunek stworzeń żyjącyhc w lesie Everfree. Przypominają wilki, których ciała są zbudowane z drewna. W odcinku Family Appreciation Day Babcia Smith opowiadała klasie, jak była jeszcze młoda, to poszła do lasu Everfree nazbierać jedzenia dla Rodziny. Znalazła drzewo jabłoni Błysk-Jabłkek. Wzieła jedno z jabłek i natkneła się na drzewne wilki. Zaczeły ją ścigać, lecz udało sie jej uciec ostraszając je za pomocą dźwięków z garnka i patelnii. Wycie drezwnego wilka to pierwszy znak corocznych zbiorów Błysk-jabłek. Feniks Feniksy są istotami o wyglądzie ptaków, które płoną żywym ogniem. Potrafią się odrodzić z popiołów. Jednym z nich jest Filomina - feniks nalezący do Księżniczki Celestii. Pojawiają się też w odicnku Dragon Quest. Gryf Gryfy to stworzenia o ciele lwa i ze skrzydłami, przednimi łapami i głową orła. Pojawią się dwa gryfy: Gilda - dawna znajoma Rainbow Dash z odcinka Sposób na Gryfa oraz samiec gryfa iminiem Gustave Le Grand - piekarz z odcinka MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Hydra Hydra to stowrzenie żyjące na bagnach Equestrii. Ma cztery wężowe głowy, smocze ciało i chodzi na dwóch nogach. Pojawia się w odcinku Różowa intuicja, w którym chciał dopaść kucyki ,tkróe były na bagnach, jednak nie udało mu się. Czasami łby hydr wyrażają różne emocje. Mantykora Mantykora jest strozenbiem zamieszkującym las Everfree. Ma wygląd lwa, skrzydła nietoperza i ogon skorpiona. Pojawia się w drugiej cześci odcinka Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2, w którym główna szósttk natkneła się na niego. Chciały go jakoś ominąć, ale Fluttershy wyjeła cień z jego łapy co było przyczyną szału i teraz się uspokoił. Minotaur Minotaur to pół-człowiek i pół-byk. Jedynyn minotaurem jest Iron Will z odcinka Putting Your Hoof Down. Niedźwiedzica Niedźwiedzice to magiczne niedźwiedzie o gigantycznych rozmiarach i futrze koloru nocnego nieba, które pojawiają się w odcinku Chwalipięta. Mała niedźwiedzica jest wielkości dorosłego smoka, natomiast Wielka Niedźwedzica jest zancznie większa (wielkości Kronosa - Tytana z God of War). Na początku odcinka, Trixie chwaliła się, że pokonała Weilką Niedźwiedzicę, która atakuje Hoofington. Snails i Snips poszli do Everfree lasu z zamiarem znalezienia Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy i doprowadzili ją do Ponyville, chcąc zobaczyć jak Trixie go pokonuje. Znaleźli ją i są ścigani przez bestię do Ponyville, gdzie Trixie jest zmuszony przyznać, że nikt nie pokona Niedźwiedzicy. Ta Niedźwiedzica okazuje się Małą Niedźwiedzicą, którą Twilight szybko zaprowadza do swojej matki. Parasprite Małe Owady z odcinka Rój stulecia. Potrafią się mnożyć i siać spustoszenie. Psy na Diamenty Jest rasą stworzeń mieskzjących w Equestrii, które pracują w kopalniach w poszukiwaniu diamentów. Są antagonistami w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Podmieńcy Podmieńcy pojawiają się A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 i są sługami Królowej Chrysalis. Wyglądają jak kucyki, lecz przypominają owady i mają zdolność do zmiany kształtów. Nie mają znaczków, ale mogą je mieć jeśli zmienią się w kucyki. Tak jak Chrysalis mają skrzydła odawdzie, kły jak u wampira i dziurawe nogi. W A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, podmieńcy pojawiły się gdy złamały magiczne pole siłowe wokół Canterlot, a później terroryzują Canterlot i walczą z główną szóstką. Zostały one natychmiast wysyłane daleko od Canterlot wraz z królową Chrysalis na końcu odcinka przez Shining Armora i księżna Cadance dzięki sile miłości. Smoki Smoki to rasa stworzeń żyjąca w Equestrii. Mają zdolnosć latania i zniana ogniem. Wśród smoków jest Spike, któy jest smokiem oraz Garble z odcinka Dragon Quest. Wąż morski Wąż morski pojawia się w odicnku Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2. Ma długie fioletowe, wężowe ciało, rudą grzywę, wąsy oraz brwi i bardziej przypomina azjatyckiego smoka. Główna szóstka usłyszała jego lamenty, bo Księżycowa Czarownica obcieła mu jeno z wąsów co wzburzyło rzekę, w której mieszka. Rarity, bardzo mu współczuje. Ceni jego urodę i dlatego poświęca swój ogon, by stworzyć dla niego nowego wąsa i wtedy poczuł sie szczęściwy, a nastepnie pozwolił głównej szóstce przejść dalej. Do tej pory nieznano jego imienia, ale przez fanów zyskał imię Steven Magnet. Węgorze Kamieniołomowe Węgorze Kamieniołomowe (ang. Quarray Eels) są to stwory z odcinka May the Best Pet Win! o czerwonym kolorze, żyjące w Upiornym Wąwozie. Słowa Quarray Eels to połączenie dwóch słów Moray Eels to po polsku Mureny, a quarry to kamieniołom. Rainbow Dash ciała poddać pupile w wyściu przez wąwóz. Kiedy zwierzaki ruszyły to węgorze zaczeły atakować chcąc ich zjeść. Windigo Windigo pojawiają sie w odcinku Hearth's Warming Eve. Są to duchy, które wyglądają jak konie, które krążą w niebie. Według mentora Twilight - Starswila Brodatego to "Zimowe duchy, które żywią się kłótnią i nienawiścią. Im więcej nienawiści wyczuwają tym bardziej wszystko zamarza" i to przez skłócone narody - pegazów, ziemsnkich kucyków i jednorożców, gdyż były skłócone od lat sprowadziły na Equestrię zimię. Zostały pokonane przez Ogień przyjaźni, który płonie różowym płomieniem w kształcie serca stworzny w scenie gdy Clover, Cookie Smart, a Pansy stają się przyjaciółkami i dzięki temu trzy narody zawarli pokój.